The present invention relates to an automatic feeding device of injection drug housing members capable of taking out infusion bottles and the like containing injection drugs from a container box and feeding them automatically.
Conventionally, automatic feeding of light-weighted injection drugs such as ampoules has been implemented by the automatic feeding device disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication HEI No. 5-229660, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication HEI No. 10-83476, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication HEI No. 10-265037.
However, the infusion bottle is large in weight as it is used for drip phleboclysis, and therefore automatic feeding is not attainable by the automatic feeding device.
Also, since the infusion bottle is usually used for drip phleboclysis in the state that a drug, particularly an injection drug in ampoule, vials and the like, is premixed in the infusion bottle, a device is demanded which enables automatic feeding of the infusion bottle as well as the ampoule and the like.
In order to solve the above problem of the present invention, an automatically feeding device of an injection drug housing member in a container box carried in a casing based on injection drug prescription data, comprising in the casing:
grasp means capable of grasping the injection drug housing member housed in the container box;
movement means for moving the grasp means;
takeout order setting means capable of setting takeout order of injection drug housing members in the container box, and
control means for driving and controlling the movement means based on coordinate data of the injection drug housing member preinstalled in a coordinate data table in a state that the container box is positioned in a specified position and the takeout order set by the takeout order setting means so as to automatically transport the injection drug housing member to a specified position after the injection drug housing member being moved to a graspable position by the grasp means and grasped by the grasp means.
Preferably, the takeout order setting means is composed of indication means for indicating an operation screen at least having an order column.
The grasp means may be composed of an arm pawl for grasping a bottleneck of an infusion bottle, an arm support barrel for accommodating the arm pawl to prevent expansion thereof, and a retention mechanism capable of retaining the arm pawl in a state of being accommodated in the arm support barrel.
Preferably, the coordinate data of each infusion bottle in the container box preinstalled in the coordinate data table includes a margin value for adjusting a grasp position by the grasp means, which makes it possible to ensure grasping of the infusion bottle by the grasp means.
Preferably, when indication contents by the indication means are changed and installed data is duplicated thereby, a message is indicated.
Preferably stock management of the infusion bottle is conducted based on number of the infusion bottles taken out from the container box and the coordinate data table, which makes it possible to facilitate understanding of stock information of a necessary bottle.
Preferably, the injection drug housing member is a soft bag, and
the grasp means has an elastic holding portion for holding a surface sheet of the soft bags raked up and stacked flat in the container box from both sides for grasping.
Preferably, there is provided a bucket for collecting an injection drug housing member carried out from the container box by the grasp means, and
the control means prevents overloading of the injection drug housing member fed to the bucket by the grasp means based on a maximum loading condition determined in advance corresponding to a kind of the injection drug housing member.
Also, in order to solve the above problem of the present invention, an automatic feeding device of an injection drug housing member in a container box carried in a casing based on injection drug prescription data, comprising in the casing:
grasp means capable of grasping the injection drug housing member housed in the container box;
detecting means for detecting whether the injection drug housing member is grasped by the grasp means or not;
movement means for moving the grasp means;
an automatic storehouse for storing a plurality of the container boxes and automatically feeding an appropriate container box; and
feeding means for automatically feeding appropriate injection drug housing members one by one based on coordinate data of the injection drug housing member preinstalled in the coordinate data table in a state that the container box automatically fed from the automatic storehouse is positioned in a specified position.